


Their New Master

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Crow (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Slavery, Song: Burn, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tumblr: otpprompts, Warlocks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. What happens when Top Dollar goes to Jabba’s palace..?





	Their New Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Miramax Pictures own the 1994 film The Crow, and George Lucas (who’s also a genius) owns the Star Wars franchise. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Their New Master**

Top Dollar comes to Jabba’s palace and orders the death of Jabba the Hutt and Jabba’s pet rancor. Initially shocked, Jabba roars in anger while hissing at Top Dollar in the Huttese language, while Top Dollar smirks at him.

Finally, after Jabba is changed into a human (because of Top Dollar being a warlock and casting a spell on him) and taken away, and his pet rancor is killed, Top Dollar then tries his hand at sitting on Jabba’s dais (or a low platform for a throne), and takes a liking to it; he then smirks in satisfaction the minute his dark brown eyes fall on Jabba’s slave girls, which makes them feel a little bit uncomfortable. However, they will only admit to themselves and each other that deep down, when it comes to the looks department, Top Dollar is definitely a lot better-looking than Jabba any day — and for good reason too.

Smirking in satisfaction, Top Dollar then reaches over to caress the cheek of one of the slave girls, while noticing the gold bikini outfit she’s wearing. “Well, it looks like **I’m** in charge now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
